Spectroscopic sensing processes for chemical analysis of substances and noninvasive measurements of blood constituents has long been proposed for detection and health monitoring. Laser based systems provide substantially higher signal to noise; however due to the large size and cost of laser based spectroscopic systems, they are not routinely deployed.
Spectroscopic systems that are based on discrete laser sources and based on the limited wavelength range of semiconductor sources are too large and too expensive for several uses, including spectroscopic sensing via wearable health monitoring devices. Spectroscopic systems utilizing broadband sources also utilize a spectrometer on the detector side, which increases system size and weight and decreases the efficiency of light collection.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.